


Don't Come Closer

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mistletoe, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yuuri needs Viktor to know something important! What is it? And does it even matter if he doesn't listen?Oneshot/drabble





	Don't Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/389300) by ashleybear-hat. 



"V-Vitya!" Yuuri Katsuki buried his face in his scarf, his cheeks a cute little pink. "Please! Don't come any closer!"

Viktor himself paused, tilted his head a little. What was going on? He was confused. "Yuuri, are you okay?"

"I-If you come any closer we'll have to _kiss!"_

Oh. Viktor nodded solemnly. "I see."

"Yes, so--VIKTOR WHY ARE YOU RUNNING HERE?!"

Yuuri almost had a heart attack. But his boyfriend happily kissed him.

"...c'mon, how could I not want to kiss you?" Viktor said. This just gave him an excuse to do it more!

...that was sweet.


End file.
